World Record Pups
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: The PAW Patrol pups have always been good at helping out Adventure Bay, but when Chase comes across a World Record book at a book sale, the pups get excited! They all decide to try and set World Records, and Ryder helps them out. Will the pups beat the Records, or will the Records be too much for the pups? Read and find out.
1. A Hot Day and the Book Sale

It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay, and all of the pups were playing outside. Rocky and Skye were playing tug toy, Chase and Marshall were playing tag, and Zuma was was relaxing with Rubble. Suddenly, Ryder came out of The Lookout, carrying a book bag.

"Hi pups, how are you all doing?" Ryder asked curiously.

"We're just hanging out Ryder," Chase replied as he and Marshall stopped running.

"Okay. Well, I'm heading down to City Hall for a book sale that's going on. Do any of you pups want to come?" Ryder suggested.

"I'll come with you, Ryder!" Chase said, walking over to his human friend.

"Would anybody else like to come too?" Ryder asked. The other pups replied with a "no thank you", and watched Ryder and Chase walk away. Minutes passed by, but it felt more like hours. Plus, it was really hot, which meant that the pups stopped playing to take a break.

"Oh my goodness, it's so HOT! I feel like a roasted marshmallow!" Rocky complained.

"Same here, Rocky. I'm too tired to fly!" Skye agreed.

"Poor Chase and Ryder must be toasted in this heat!" Rubble commented.

"Dude, please stop talking about food. I'm too hot to eat anything!" Zuma responded.

"I agree. I may fight fires, but this heat is ridiculous!" Marshall added. Soon, all of the pups whined.

"Why? Why did today have to be so HOT!?" Zuma complained.

"Yeah, and I'm SO thirsty!" Rubble said. Suddenly, Marshall picked up.

"Too hot? Thirsty? I can take care of that! Ruff! Ruff! Water canon, on!" Marshall commanded, as his water canon came out and spread out water. Rubble and Zuma's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh!" Rubble said in realization.

"Oh, dude!" Zuma added. Soon, the two pups were spread with water from head to paw.

"MARSHALL!" Zuma and Rubble shouted in protest. Marshall's eyes widened as he quickly realized his mistake.

"Oops! Water canon, away! Ruff! Ruff!" Marshall commanded as the water canon went away.

"I'm sorry Zuma! I'm sorry Rubble!" Marshall apologized.

"It's okay, dude!" Zuma reassured the Dalmatian.

Meanwhile, at City Hall, Ryder Anne Chase were looking around at all of the books that were available. There were classic books, romance books, adventure and fantasy books, just about any book was there! It might as well have been a library! Suddenly, Chase saw a book that caught his attention.

"Hey Ryder! What book is this?!" Chase asked, letting Ryder look at it.

"It looks like a World Record book! Good looking, Chase!" Ryder commented.

"What are World Records, Ryder?" Chase asked, confused. He had never heard of 'World Records before.

"World Records are accomplishments that people or animals have done that nobody else has ever been able to beat. Kind of like when Marshall won 'The Best Fire Pup in the Whole World' award," Ryder replied. Chase nodded understanding.

"May we get it, Ryder?" the German Shepard asked.

"Sure we can, Chase!" Ryder said before paying for the book. Once he bought the book, Ryder put it in his book bag.

"Yes! Thank you, Ryder! I can't wait to tell the other pups about this!" Chase replied enthusiastically.


	2. World Records

Back at The Lookout, Rubble and Zuma where getting dried off, and after several minutes of lying in the sun, they were completely dry.  
"I wonder if Chase and Ryder found anything at the book sale!" Rocky said curiously. All of the other pups were thinking the same thing... That is, until Ryderr and Chase came walking up to them. The five pups got excited, and ran over to them.  
"Ryder! Chase! What did you guys get?!" Rubble asked, his tongue hanging from his mouth.  
"Chase found a World Record book. You pups can look at it if you want!" Ryder replied as everyone headed inside The Lookout.  
Throughout the afternoon, the pups looked at a bunch of World Records, and decided to try and beat some of them. That's when Marshall thought of something.  
"Hey Ryder! Have you ever tried to set a World Record before?" Marshall asked in wonder. Ryder sighed, and then shook his head.  
"Sadly, no. I wanted to try and break a record, but I was always so busy taking care of you pups, and learning about what to do during missions, that I never got to do one!" Ryder replied. All the pups felt sorry for Ryder when they heard this. They ran over to him, and licked him while wagging their tails.  
"That's okay, Ryder. We still love you! I'm sorry I brought it up," Marshall apologized.  
"No problem, Marshall. I understand," Ryder replied as he scratched the Dalmatian's head.  
After going back to the book and looking at their World Records again, the pups decided that they needed to get prepared for their own individual tasks.  
Ryder watched as the pups looked up information about their own Records. Needless to say, it didn't make the pups too worried. As long as they tried their best, that's all that mattered! As the day went by, the pups got ready for when they would begin their attempts at the World Records the next day.  
Eventually, they all got tired, and went to bed.


	3. Beginning the Records

The next morning the pups had breakfast and then looked at the World Records book. After making sure that they all agreed on what World Record they wanted to beat, the pups got started. To make things easier, the pups split up into groups of two, except for Rubble and Rocky. Skye decided to team up with Zuma, and Marshall teamed up with Chase.

As Ryder walked around, he was curious about what World Records the pups picked. Suddenly, Ryder heard noise coming from Rocky's rig. Ryder walked over to see what he was up to.

"Hi Rocky. What are you doing?" Ryder asked.

"I'm trying to break the World Record for the most recycled objects!" Rocky replied happily. Ryder nodded, understanding. Then, Ryder saw Rubble... Walking backwards? With a smile on his face, Ryder walked over to the pup.

"Hi Rubble. What World Record are you trying to break?" Ryder asked curiously.

"I'm trying to break the World Record for walking backwards!" Rubble replied, still going backwards. Ryder then looked around, and saw Skye and Zuma. He walked over to them calmly.

"Hello Skye and Zuma. What World Records are you two trying to beat?" Ryder asked.

"I'm trying to break the World Record for the longest conversation!' Skye said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to break the World Record for the longest time without blinking. Also known as the world Record's longest staring contest!" Zuma answered, his eyes big and focused on Skye.

"Interesting. I'll see you two later," Ryder responded before walking away. Soon, Ryder saw Chase and Marshall hugging near The Lookout. Ryder wondered if they were trying to break a record, or if something was wrong. Ryder decided to see what was going on.

"Hi Chase and Marshall. Is something wrong?" Ryder asked the two pups.

"No Ryder, sir! Marshall and I decided to team up to try and beat the World Record for the World's longest hug!" Chase explained.

"Okay. But, what if you stop hugging?" Ryder asked, curious if hugging was their only record to beat.

"We thought of backup records in case that happened. My backup record is the World Record for chewing on a bone!" Chase replied.

"I thought of one too! In case the hugging record doesn't work out, my backup record is the World Record for the longest time without falling asleep!" Marshall added.

"Okay then. Just be careful!" Ryder replied before leaving the two hugging buddies alone.

"We will, Ryder sir!" Chase responded back.


	4. Helping Out Each Other

As Ryder went back into The Lookout, the pups kept trying to break their World Records. Skye was talking to Zuma, Rocky was gather his recycled items while watching Rubble walk backwards, and Chase and Marshall were just sitting around hugging each other.  
"So Zuma, who do you think is going to win the World Record first?" Skye asked curiously.  
"I don't know, Skye. It could be any one of us," Zuma replied, trying his best to not blink. The truth was, not blinking was a lot harder then Zuma thought.  
"Good point. Just make sure you don't stare at the sun, or you could blink," Skye suggested, trying to give Zuma advice.  
"Thank you, Skye. I'll try my best. Good luck to you too," Zuma replied kindly, while his eyes looked like they were the size of an orange.  
"Thank you Zuma," Skye said politely.  
"You're welcome Skye," Zuma replied, smiling a little to show his appreciation.  
Meanwhile, as Rocky was going through his rig, and throwing out recycling objects, he poked his head out of his rig to watch Rubble walking backwards to make sure that he was alright. Walking backwards wasn't exactly easy since it could be hard to know where one was going. If anything, Rocky was actually trying to help Rubble by letting him know if there was anything in his way. Of course, Rubble appreciated this.  
On the other hand, while the pups helped out each other, Marshall and Chase watched everyone while they hugged each other. It certainly was different hugging for a long time, rather than just a minute. So, while they watched their friends, the Dalmatian and German Shepard decided to talk.  
"So Chase, anything new with you?" Marshall asked awkwardly.  
"No, nothing much. What about you?" Chase replied in a slight casual way.  
"Same here. Nothing new. Well, that is if you count us hugging to break the World Record! Hehe..." Marshall responded awkwardly again. Chase noticed this.  
"Marshall, are you okay buddy? I mean, if you'd rather we do a different World Record, I'm okay with that!" Chase said politely, not wanting to make Marshall uncomfortable.  
"No, no! I'm okay, Chase. It's just that, we're friends, and we give each other hugs, but nothing like this. It just feels a little... " Marshall replied until he stopped to think.  
"Awkward? Weird? Out-of-the-ordinary? Bazaar?" Chase said trying to understand.  
"Exactly! All of those words!" Marshall responded enthusiastic.  
"I understand. Hugging normally lasts for about a minute is two, but not as long as this!" Chase responded, understanding what Marshall meant.  
"Yeah, let's just hope our legs and paws don't fall asleep!" Marshall added before he and Chase giggled.  
"I hope so too, buddy! Thanks for talking with me," Chase replied.  
"You're welcome, Chase. I agree," Marshall responded. Chase and Marshall hugged each other and then kept hugging with only one paw around each other.  
After several hours had passed by, it was time for dinner. All of the pups were excited, but as they headed for The Lookout, Marshall and Chase ran into a problem.  
"Ah, Chase. How are we going to walk without separating?" Marshall asked curiously. Chase thought for a minute, and then smiled.  
"Let's move together! I'll move my left paw, you move your right paw and that way, we won't trip!" Chase suggested. Marshall nodded as they tried Chase's plan. Slowly and carefully, the two pups walked, but after getting halfway to The Lookout, Marshall tripped and took Chase with him.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" Chase and Marshall yelled as they came rolling into The Lookout, and then stopped moments later.  
"Well, at least we're still hugging!" Marshall said, smiling at Chase. Chase smiled back, and giggled happily.


	5. Marshall's Brilliant Idea

As Ryder and the pups ate dinner, the pups couldn't help but think about their World Record goals. As they thought however, Rubble looked up and gasped.  
"Oh no! We forgot!" Rubble exclaimed in shock, making everyone look at him.  
"Forgot what, Rubble?" Ryder asked in confusion.  
"We forgot about sleeping! How are we going to break the World Records if we're asleep?!" Rubble explained. All of the other pup's eyes widened. Rubble was right, they had no it thought about that.  
"Uh oh! We didn't even think about that! Sleeping would make us have to start all over!" Rocky commented.  
"True, but we need our sleep! We can't go without sleeping!" Chase exclaimed seriously.  
"Dudes, I don't think we've even stayed up all night once!" Zuma added.  
"Well, we almost did on Christmas Eve. Remember, when we did that to try and see Santa?" Skye reminded them.  
"Yes, but I was the only one who stayed up the longest out of all of us. Sadly, I fell asleep too. It was hard," Marshall replied.  
"It's okay, pups. Remember, not even I have stayed up all night. Still, I'm sure you could come up with some solution," Ryder said. This got the pups thinking about what they could do to stay awake. Suddenly, Marshall got an idea.  
"Oh! I know what we can do! We can use our World Records to help us out!" Marshall suggested.  
"How?" everyone but Marshall asked.  
"Well, Chase and I can stay up and hug, Rocky can look for recycling objects in The Lookout, Skye can whisper conversations, Zuma and look around The Lookout with Skye, and Ruble can sleep walk backwards. What do you guys think?" Marshall explained. After explaining his idea, everyone looked at the Dalmatian with dropping jaws.  
"Ah, is something wrong with your mouths?" Marshall asked, feeling awkward.  
"Marshall... Dude, how did you do that?!" Zuma replied in disbelief.  
"Do what, Zuma?" Marshall asked, confused.  
"How did you come up with such a daring and great plan?" Chase explained, his mouth still open in shock.  
"I just combined our World Records and staying up. That's it!" Marshall answered.  
"Marshall, that's a great idea!" Ryder exclaimed with excitement.  
"Let's give it a try!" Skye suggested happily.  
"Yeah, let's do it!" Rubble agreed.  
"Way to go, dude!" Zuma complimented.  
"Marshall you're a genius!" Rocky exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Great idea, little buddy!" Chase said with excitement. Marshall smiled, happy that he had helped come up with an idea that everyone liked. Hopefully, it would work.


	6. A Determined Night

After dinner, the pups all got ready to try out Marshall's idea. The pups talked about what they were going to do during the night, and walked around The Lookout to give themselves ideas on how to stay awake. Eventually, it was the pup's bedtime. However, tonight the pups were going to stay up.

"Well pups, I'm tired. Good luck staying up! I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight!" Ryder said, waving his hand.

"Goodnight Ryder," all of the pups replied. At that point, the plan began. It turns out that Marshall's idea started out easy. However as the night continued, staying up became harder and harder.

"Ah dog bones! There's nothing that I can recycle. Everything is in my rig or my PAW Patrol outfit. I've got nothing!" Rocky said, feeling down.

"Don't worry, Rocky. You can recycle tomorrow morning- Oh yeah. Never mind. Man, my paws are tired!" Rubble replied.

"Does anyone know what time it is? My eyes are tired, and my head feels as heavy as a my hoovercraft. AHHHHHHH!" Zuma complained. Poor Zuma was feeling just how tired he was now, and his eyes looked like they were the size of a small dinner plate.

"Well, if we look at the clock, it reads... Eleven thirty PM. That means we've stayed up for three hours and thirty minutes. We've got plenty of time to spare!" Skye answered while the other pups whined. Surprisingly, Skye wasn't as tired as the others.

"Skye, how are you able to stay up so late?" Chase asked while he hugged Marshall.

"Easy, I'm a morning pup! That way I'm not as tired when I go to bed," Skye replied.

"Hooray!... Congratulations Skye! If only we were able to do that!" Marshall replied, throwing a paw in the air.

"Thank you Marshall," Skye responded, giggling.

"You're welcome. Ah boy am I tired! Ah Chase, ... Would you please bring me my teddy bear? ... Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall said sleepily before starting to fall sideways.

"MARSHALL!" Chase cried out as he used his snout and shoulders to get Marshall standing back up again.

"Marshall, you can't fall asleep. Even if we're sleep-hugging, that won't work. We both need to be awake for us to beat the record," Chase explained calmly.

"Okay Chase. I'm sorry. I got lost in the land of pillows and teddy bears. Thank you for keeping me awake buddy," Marshall said.

"Anytime, Marshall! Whenever you have trouble staying awake, just yawn for help!" Chase replied, making all the pups laugh.

More hours passed by, and after waiting for what felt like forever, the pups really got tired.

"Skye, what time is it now? We've been awake for hours!" Rocky said.

"Yeah, and my legs feel like I've run a Marathon!" Rubble added.

"Okay pups. The time is now... Two o' clock AM in the morning!" Skye answered as all of the pups whined again. Even Skye was really tired now. Her purky, upbeat side had went away at around eleven thirty PM.

"How much longer do we have? My eyes are probably the same size as my water bowl by now, and my head has probably grown to the size of a watermelon!" Zuma complained.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that if Chase and I hug any longer, we'll become a hugging statue!" Marshall added.

"I agree, buddy! We're just lucky we all haven't lost our bones!" Chase replied. However, when Chase had said 'bones' the five other pups gave the German Shepard confused looks.

"I meant dog bones. The ones we chew on," Chase explained before the others nodded their heads.

Sadly, the six pups couldn't stay awake any longer, and one by one, they all fell asleep. Marshall was the last one to fall asleep. But before he did, Marshall looked at the clock, and sleepily said: "Three o' clock AM. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We did it! ... Teddy."


	7. Morning Surprise

Chapter 7: Morning Surprise

Ryder got up out of bed and ready to start the day. First he had some Breakfast, and then blkushed his teeth and combed his hair. While he did this, he was wondering how the pups did last night with their plan for staying up. Ryder giggled, knowing that at some point they must have fallen asleep. Suddenly, he heard a yell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the yell the Ryder wasn't expecting. The yell made Ryder jump, and drop his comb. After putting the comb back on the shelf, Ryder went to see what all the noise was about.

Meanwhile, the six pups we fast sleep. Surprisingly, both Marshall and Chase were still hugging in their sleep. Slowly, Skye woke up, and yawned. After she licked herself to get clean, she turned her attention to her friends. Skye's eyes widened as she gasped, seeing that they all had fallen asleep.

"Pups! Pups! Wake up everybody!" Skye exclaimed loudly, causing the other pups to start waking up.

"Skye, what's wrong?- Oh no! We all fell asleep!" Rubble said as he realized what had happened as well.

"Rubble, what's- Ah plastic! Now I need to start all over!" Rocky said in disappointment.

"Dudes, chew on a bone and fetch a ball! What's so bad- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My eyes were closed! Now I need to start staring again!" Zumba exclaimed in shock. All of the pups looked over as Chase and Marshall woke up.

"Good morning Chase," Marshall said sleepily.

"Good morning Marshall. Hey Marshall, look! We're still hugging!" Chase replied back.

"Cool!" Marshall responded before Chase shook his head.

"Actually, no. Since we both fell asleep, we need to start all over. Sleep-hugging doesn't count. I'm sorry buddy," Chase explained.

"It's okay, Chase. Let's get up and then we can start again after Breakfast," Marshall replied. Chase nodded before he and Marshall stood up hugging,- and then fell down again!

"Huh? What's going?" Marshall said, feeling a weird sensation in his legs.

"I can feel it too, Marshall. My legs feel like jelly! This is so unusual!" Chase agreed. The German Shepard and Dalmatian slowly got up. Their legs were all wobbly, but they still tried to walk. Then, Marshall tripped.

"Easy. Nice and easy- Oh! WAAAAAA! Look out Chase!" Marshall cried out as his paws left the ground, causing both him and Chase to roll out of control!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Chase screamed as the rolled. Soon, they hit Chase's empty, blue dog bed, separated, and bounced off of the dog bed, flying to either side of the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chase and Marshall yelled as they realized that they were now separate.

"Marshall! I'm sorry!" Chase cried out, feeling sorry that he wasn't hugging his buddy now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUR HUG!" Marshall yelled, making all the other pups stare at him in confusion.

"Ah, I mean, I'm sorry too, Chase!" Marshall replied back, feeling silly. 'How embarrassing!' Marshall thought to himself.

"Good morning pups. What's with all the yelling?" Ryder asked as he walked towards them.

"We're sorry Ryder. We all fell asleep, and we kind-of got freaked out!" Rubble explained.

"Don't worry about it. Who wants Breakfast!" Ryder replied. All six of the pups got excited and followed Ryder.

"Hey Chase, I'm sorry that I made us roll and separate from our hug!" Marshall apologized.

"It's okay, Marshall. Besides, at least we have backup World Records!" Chase replied, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yes, we do. I just hope I'll be able to stay awake," Marshall said before he and Chase laughed.


	8. Keep trying

Chapter 8: Keep Trying  
After Breakfast, the pups all re-started their attempts at breaking their World Records. However, since Chase and Marshall had stopped hugging, they decided to go with their backup World Records. Chase would chew on a bone, and Marshall would try to stay awake without falling asleep... Easier said than done, considering not even he could stay awake all night. He needed a strategy.  
Looking over at Skye and Zuma, Marshall decided to ask for advice.  
"Hi Skye. Hi Zuma. My new World Record is trying to stay awake without falling asleep. Do either of you have any suggestions for how I can stay awake?" Marshall asked politely.  
"Well, you could shine a flashlight in your face, put your head in cold water, sing a song quietly, run around, chase your tail, a whole bunch of stuff!" Skye suggested.  
"You can stay up with me, Marshall. If I'm going to break the World Record for staring without blinking, I could use some company," Zuma suggested, looking at Marshall while he talked.  
"Okay. Thank you Skye and Zuma," Marshall replied before going to hang out with Chase


	9. Marshall and Zuma's Long Night

Chapter 9: Marshall and Zuma's Long Night  
It was a long, and hard day. The pups each kept trying to break their own individual World Records, and having to re-start again didn't help. It was just as hard as the first time. Soon, the day ended and it was time for dinner again.  
During dinner, Marshall and Zuma talked about what they could do to try and stay up. They got some ideas, and agreed to keep each other company. Hopefully their plan would work.  
Soon, it was bedtime for the pups. Marshall and Zuma however, stayed away; all of the others pups could at least try to do their World Records in their sleep, but Marshall and Zuma sadly didn't have that option.  
"So Marshall, what do you want to do dude?" Zuma asked his Dalmatian friend in wonder.  
"Want to play Shirazes?" Marshall replied back. Zuma nodded and they started to play. Soon after an hour or so of playing, they decided to go get a drink of water. Once they finished drinking the water in their pup bowls, they went back to where the elevator was.  
"Hey Marshall, do you want to read something to pass the time?" Zuma asked kindly.  
"Sure Zuma. I'll get my Apollo Super Dog comic books!" Marshall replied before running to his rig to get them. It took the two pups about two hours to finish reading the comic books, and after they were done, Marshall put the comics back in his rig.  
"So what now, Marshall?" Zuma asked as he started to feel tired while trying his best to keep his eyes open.  
"Well, we could play flashlight tag outside!" Marshall suggested.  
"Okay dude. Let's go!" Zuma said before grabbing a flashlight. Once he and Marshall were outside, they started playing. After what felt like hours however, they both got tired and w*** inside The Lookout.  
"I'm so tired! How can we keep ourselves awake?" Zuma asked sleepily. Marshall smiled.  
"We can dip our heads into cold water... Or warm water. Whatever you want, Zuma!" Marshall replied. Zuma picked the warm water. So, after Marshall filled two buckets with warm water, he and Zuma got ready.  
"Okay Zuma, on three... One!...Two!...Three!" Marshall said before the two pups dunk their heads into the water. When the pups pulled their heads out, the water felt refreshing.  
"Ahhhhhhh! That feels great!" Zuma said, feeling his body relax. Including his eyes. Suddenly, Zuma realized what had just happened and got sad.  
"Ah man! I blinked! Now I need to start the blinking record all over again!" Zuma complained before yawning.  
"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Marshall!" Zuma whisptered before heading over to his pup bed.  
"Goodnight Zuma!" Marshall replied back in a whisper.  
"Well, it looks like I'm the only one up now!" Marshall whispered to himself until he noticed his tail... And began to chase it!


	10. No More Records

Chapter 10: No More Records  
The next morning, Chase yawned and woke up. Suddenly, as Chase's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a pair of two light blue eyes starring at him. The pair of eye's backed away, and when Chase looked up, he saw Marshall in front of him. Poor Marshall had gray bags under his eye.  
"good Morning, Chase, ... How are you doing?" Marshall asked as one of his eyes twitched. Chase looked at Marshall in confusion and concern.  
"I'm good. Ah, Marshall, how late did you stay up last night?" Chase asked as he continued to stare at his friend.  
"I stayed up all night!" Marshall replied. When the German Shepard heard this, his eyes practically popped open to the size of a small balloon.  
"You stayed up all night! Marshall, are you crazy!?" Chase exclaimed in shock. Marshall just looked at Chase in confusion.  
"'Crazy?' I'm not crazy. I'm trying to break a World Record! ... By the way, you need to start chewing on that bone again. Bye Chase!" Marshall replied before walking outside. Chase suddenly felt nervous.  
"Okay, maybe doing the World Records was a bad idea!" Chase said to himself. He decided to find Ryder and let him know what's going on. However, it didn't take too long to find him since he was outside watching the pups with a nervous look on his face.  
"Good morning Ryder, sir!" Chase greeted as he walked over to the boy.  
"Good morning Chase. Listen, I've been watching the pups and I don't want to get you upset or anything, but I'm concerned that..." Ryder started explaining before Chase interrupted.  
"Your concerned that the World Records have gone to our heads? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I just talked with Marshal a minute ago," Chase said finishing Ryder's sentence. Ryder sighed; what were he and Chase going to do? Finally, Ryder decided to tell the pups the truth.  
"Pups! Could you all please come over here? I need to talk to all of you for a minute!" Ryder called out before the other five pups joined him and Chase.  
"What is it Ryder?" Zuma asked, the poor pups eyes looking like they were the size of a soccer ball.  
"Pups, I really appreciate all of your hard work and dedication for trying to break these World Records, but I'm concerned that doing these records isn't healthy for you. It's almost been a week and I'm concerned," Ryder explained.  
"Thank you for your concern Ryder," Rocky answered back. Suddenly, Ryder got an idea.  
"Chase, can you bring me that World Record book that you got from the book fair?" Ryder asked the German Shepard. Chase nodded and got the book for Ryder. Ryder looked at all of the records and then checked the date on the back of the book. Ryder started to giggle.  
"Ah, pups. I think there's been a misunderstanding. All of the records you've been trying to break, almost all of those records are for humans. Also, these records were already broken years ago!" Ryder said nervously.  
"WHAT?!" the six pups exclaimed in surprise. However, when Ryder showed them the date on the back of the book, they all realized the truth.  
"Well, I guess that settles it! No more World Records for us!" Chase said in relief. All of the other pups agreed.  
"I couldn't agree more, Chase. What a bunch of good pups! Well, I'm going to go put the book away. See you pups later!" Ryder commented before going back inside The Lookout. After Ryder left, all of the pups took a breath of relief.  
"Well I sure am glad the records are over!" Zuma said calmly.  
"Me too. How about you Marshall? ... Ah, Marshall?" Rocky said now looking for the Dalmatian. Soon, the pups heard snoring, and as they all turned their heads, they saw Marshall on the ground sound asleep.  
"Sweet dreams, Marshall. Sweet dreams," Chase said as the pups helped Marshall get into his pup house, and let him sleep.


End file.
